


Lipstick

by ang3lba3



Series: because dragons [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Derek has Nightmares, Gen, Mention of Kate Argent - Freeform, Nightmares, Past Kate Argent/Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:53:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2192571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ang3lba3/pseuds/ang3lba3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today it’s Natasha that finds him - he doesn’t know how long he’s been curled in on himself and trying to breathe through sobs that scrape at his lungs and throat when they come out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lipstick

The worst dreams are the ones where he doesn’t know.

He’ll dream of sunlight in her hair and the thrill of her hand in his, of the thick taste of lipstick and her smile as he goes down on her. She’ll laugh and call him her pretty boy, whisper promises of _forever_ and _always_ and _one day._

He always wakes up from them with a soft smile on his face, basking in the glow of being loved and loving, until he remembers.

Then he’ll scramble desperately for the bucket he keeps under his bed, retching until his throat burns from the acid and his eyes water from the force of it and vomit drips from his nose.

Today it’s Natasha that finds him - he doesn’t know how long he’s been curled in on himself and trying to breathe through sobs that scrape at his lungs and throat when they come out.

“Derek.” she says, and he can smell the pity coming from her.

That, more than anything, helps quiet him.

He doesn’t deserve that pity.

“We’re going to Tony’s beach today. Are you still coming?”

“Course.” he says, voice rough and clogged.

“Okay. I’ll give you a little bit to clean up.”

She hesitated before digging something out of an inside pocket in her coat and pressing it into his hand.

“Rub it underneath your eyes and nose. It will make it look like you weren’t crying.”

Natasha doesn’t say why she has it, but Derek assumes it’s something about being a super spy.

She heads towards his door, and before she gets out of earshot he says: “Natasha.”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> on tumblr at [this gorgeous blog ;)](ang3lba3.tumblr.com)


End file.
